


Discoveries

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #10 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Discoveries**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

 **Words:** 135

 **Prompt #10 Photo**  

He spotted her across the park. She was wearing a lavender jumper and somehow the color looked natural to her. He watched as she laughed and talked enthusiastically about whatever it was she was talking about. She was mesmerizing.

He started to walk over to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye. He watched her turn toward him and to look at him. She was surprised then she smiled the brightest smile he had ever seen.

When he came to stand in front of her she looked up at him. “I’m Arthur.”

She laughed the most wonderful laugh. “I’m Guinevere.”

Arthur laughed. “I found you. I’ve been looking for you all my life.”

Instead of being offended at the sound of a bad pick up line, Gwen laughed. “Here I am!”


End file.
